The present invention concerns an emergency fuel for a vehicle, i.e. a fuel that can be used when a vehicle is low on fuel or runs out of fuel. The emergency fuel is safe to store until it is required in an emergency. The emergency fuel is capable of starting a cold engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,358 discloses an emergency fuel comprising mineral spirits having a flash point of at least 100xc2x0 F. and a boiling point of 320-400xc2x0 F. The mineral spirits may be a mineral spirit or a mixture of n-butanol and isomers of amyl alcohol, 1-pentanol, or a mixture of 0-100% mineral spirit with 0-100% of an oxygenated solvent. The preferred flash point is in the range of 104-110xc2x0 F. The emergency fuel is only capable of starting a warmed up motor. The ""358 patent states that if the motor is cold then a xe2x80x98starter fluidxe2x80x99, such as a butane spray in the carburetor, may help start the motor. In all of the examples, the emergency fuel failed to start a cold motor.
One goal of the present invention is to provide an emergency fuel that is capable of starting a cold motor. The invention also seeks to provide an emergency fuel that has a relatively high flash point (in excess of 140xc2x0 F.) and a relatively high distillation range (approaching 370xc2x0 F. to 400xc2x0 F.).